The Sun's Home
by Carnivorous Usagi
Summary: The Journey of a sun to finally find a home he can truly stay at. A home he was unconsciously looking for after he lost the first one he ever had.. Reborn-centric


**Exams are finished and this pop up on my mind. I have to make it while it's still fresh! So here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sorry** **for any mistakes.**

••••••CU••••••

Home.

Reborn had one when he was young.

When thinking about it, the first thing that comes to mind is his mother. Humming an unknown tune at the kitchen when he comes home from school. Making his earlier sad mood disappear as she turns around and smile at him.

School isn't nice with your peers gossiping about you. Especially if it's about his wayward father, who rumors say, abandoned them.

Thus, results to Reborn treasuring family.

Anyway, back to his mother. She have black hair, just like his own, and bright warm brown eyes.

Reborn liked how his mother hugged him when they sit at the couch. So warm and secure. Then litsening to his mother's heartbeats. Slow and steady like a soothing music that's playing against his ears. Her hands tightly secured around him, giving of the feeling that everything is right at it's place. Like the gossiping people in the town they stay at wasn't around. And time, even in a fleeting moment, went still.

Yes, his mother is his home.

Or it used to be.

One day, when he was 14, he went home to see a mess. (That's what he want to call it, because it's his and his Mother's _home._ He doesn't want to taint his happy memories, ones filled with so much warmth and solace, with blood.

... It was too _precious_ )

Few of their furniture was broken, some looked like it fell over because of sheer force( it proplbably did). And the most noticable ones... was the ones with something red in it. And it was too red for it to be sauce and too splattered to be done just by brush of red paint.

And there was a man standing there, with a knife in his hands.With his is mother sprawled in the floor. Blood spreading around her, making the scent of something metallic grow. If he wasn't so observant, he wouldn't even notice the shallow breaths coming from his mother. Her breathing was that _shallow_ that you'll think she's dead. But she _wasn't,_ that it made Reborn hope.

Hope he won't lose her.

(He tried to push the logical part of him that it was no use. She _won't make it._

...and to stop before it hurts more than it should)

The man then turned toward his direction, as if sensing that he was there. Reborn tried to mask his expression, to hide his fear. It was no use howerver as the man, dressed in a black suit and black undershirt with spiky brown hair, broke to a sadistic grin. His black eyes looked like it belongs to a mad man. One that went through unspeakabke things that led to insanity.

Then his mother slightly moved her head, trying so hard yet failing, to speak. But he reads her lips, something his mother taught him for reasons unknown to him.

Run.

That's what she was trying to tell him.

But he can't. It wasn't because of something like his feet being glued to the ground. No. It was more than that.

It was the fact that he doesn't want to leave his mother.

She was the most precious person he has. The one that in his view, the person he fully trust without a fear of being stabbed in the back and being betrayed. (Because a lot of his peers tried that before. Slowly trying in making him trust them, just to stab his back in the end. But he didn't _let_ them)

So with a new found courage, Reborn faced the man. This seemed to delight the man however, as he laughed maniacally. The bloodied knife now raised, pointing at him. "Feisty aren't you, just like your mother here" the man said. But he ignored it. Instead, he devised a plan.

The drawer near him have a gun. His mother putted it there, and he doesn't know why. 'Maybe this is why' a voice at the back of his mind said. He ignored it, as he sprinted toward the drawer..And the man seeing him move, charges.

The man didn't reach him though.

Sloppily, he pointed the gun at the man as soon as he grabbed it. And then shoot. And soon enough, a loud thud was heard as the man's body hit the ground. The color red spreading around the body.

That was Reborn's first kill.

His hands soon fell at his sides, gun still in hand. He wasn't used to the weight of the gun that rested in his palms. Yet he continued to hold it. And as soon as he finishes recollecting himself, he ran to his mother's side.

"...Mom?"

No answer. Her eyes was closed. Her face looked like it was at peace, like this cruel world won't touch - _reach-_ her anymore. She almost made the illusion of a peacefully sleeping person, he looks like this sometimes. But...

She was gone.

And for the first time, Reborn cried. The one person he found solace, bring in warmth, and loved him, all of _him_ , was gone.

(That night, he thought of becoming a hitman. The reason for this was never told and probably never will be.)

••••••CU••••••

Reborn's first mission as a hitman, for lack of better word, was messy. His target now lying there, dead. It took three shots to finally kill him, and that isn't good at all. Which brought him to the reason why he escaped as soon as he was sure his target wasn't breathing anymore, because people will come in the room soon.

And when he made it to the forest conviniently near the Mansion, he looked at the black clothes his wearing. (Because black makes the color red undistinguishable at best) And he found it rather... messy.

He'll have to scrub off the blood when he gets to the apartment he's staying at.

(He never calls the places he stay at home. Because it doesn't feel like one , and probably never will be)

But he improved. Mission after mission, it become easier. He's getting better at it. And slowly, he rised at the ranks. And before he knew it, some missions are becoming dull. Because it was, simply put, _easy._ Making him finish a mission with relative ease, and building a reputation in the process.

Thus, he was soon called the World's Greatest Hitman.

But it didn't change the fact that most missions he gets now lacked the thrill in them. The adrenaline he used to get as the danger he puts himself in challenges his abilities, his strength. And most of all, his skills.

It's probably the reason he went to that meeting place the man with an Iron mask told him to go to in the first place.( And at the far future, he'll think, was that decision a blessing or a curse.)

••••••CU••••••

Meeting Luce was nice.

(The others too, not that he'll ever admit it, but meeting Luce is much better than those lot)

She's warm. Though to be expected, she was a sky, after all. But the thing is, she remained that way toward him, even if he was bathed with blood. Sadistic. Arrogant. Prideful..And everything that you could describe him.

Just like his Mother.

Maybe that was the reason he became attached. Why he slowly made himself to trust. All on his own. Because Luce never pryed or forced him. She just patiently waited. Warmly accepted him, and anything that's _him_.

And he liked it.

Soon, he found himself actually calling the house, Luce and the six others stay at, Home.

(I guess that's the result of going to missions with all of them, and staying under the same roof as them. He started to actually care, even if he won't openly admit it. And show it in his own quite misleading and harsh way

..Nope. Hell will first freeze over before he actually openly say he cared.)

That didn't last long.

Checkerface , _that bastard,_ cursed them. Now their Arcobalenos and stuck at a baby's body. And it all went downhill from there.

Luce disappeared..And no matter how much they tried, they couldn't find her.

( Years later, they meet Aria. Luce's daughter. And according to her, Luce died. And the Arcobalenos silently griefed the loss of their first Arcobaleno sky)

(Behind closed doors, away from prying eyes, Reborn laughs. Low, breathless, and despairing laughs. Because the world seemed to take away any person he actually considered _home._ )

••••••CU••••••

Tutoring Dino was something like breathe of fresh air. Because this job doesn't make him take a life, it makes him nurture one. And besides, it was fun to mess with his student.

And then he found himself slowly getting attached. But he managed. He somehow managed make this attachment to mentor and student only. Making sure it _never_ reached to the point he treats him as _home._

But he won't forget. Sure his going to leave, but he won't forget.

(He never made it show, but he took pride on the man Dino become)

And Reborn was silently thankful that Dino somehow _knows._ Knows that he somehow , even with his saditic and harsh ways , cares. That's just how he is.

So on the day he wanted to leave, Dino only said "See you later, Reborn." because he knows, that he'll actually visit. And he's allowed to do the same.

Even if he wasn't Reborn's Home.

So with his fedora shadowing his eyes, and a smile playing on his lips. Reborn said " Until next time, Dino"

••••••CU••••••

His next student ,Tsunayoshi Sawada and son of Iemitsu Sawada. He's first impression on him was... unassuming.

With all the reports about his new student, he expected a student like Dino. Just a little bit worst. He was a civilian after all.

But Tsuna surprises him.

The coward he made everyone thought of him to be, is hiding courage. A courage he only shows when people important to him is in danger.

The unclever persona, hiding a sharpness. A sharpness that showed only when he deems it to be needed.

His _dameness_ , hiding a _leader_. A leader that's protective of it's people like a lion to his Cubs.

And finally...

He was warm.

Even with the seal on place (one he's carefully yet quite forcibly trying, and slowly succeeding, to put out) he's still warm. And the way he smiles at him after a very long time they've known each other. _After seeing all sides of each other._ He still continues to smile at him warmly. Silently telling him that he accepted him. _All of him._ And for the third, and probably the last, time...

He found a _home._

A home in a 14 year old boy. Looking fragile in the bloody world of the Mafia, yet stood tall and firm. The one that managed to show his worth to the world.

Yet stayed warm and kind.

And now, ten years has passed. The little fragile boy he called _home._ Now stood tall. A grown man that shone brightly in this dark world. Especially in _his_ dark world.

A glow no person could possibly manage, for there's nothing like it in the entire world.

 _His Home_

"Welcome home, Reborn. I hope your mission has gone well."

Reborn smiled. "I'm home. And of course it gone well, Dame-Tsuna. Who do you think I'am?"

Tsuna smiled. So warm and accepting. The one that made things look right. " Your Reborn, of course."

He's happy.

••••••CU••••••

 **I managed to finish it.**

 **It's probably boring.**

 **I hoped you liked it though.**

 **So bye~!**


End file.
